Alleviate
by Dokeshisan
Summary: The final Marx one-shot and the fifth . Have you ever wondered if Marx and Meta Knight were friends or if they met before everything that happened? If so  and even if not  please R&R!


**Author's note: I had another idea for the final Marx one-shot…but I liked this one better. I just felt like Meta Knight needs to be in at least **_**one **_**of them. So, this is dedicated to Marx's relationship (if any) with him. No, not a pairing. They're friends. That would be a strange pairing…I don't wanna think about it!**

**Okay, enjoy! X3**

Alleviate

To start with, it was a full moon. It's known that people act strange during the full moon. Marx knew and embraced this fact. Everyone were more irritated and he could annoy them easily. Those nights were probably the most fun in his life. That night his victim was a mysterious knight living only a floor above Marx's bedroom.

He stopped in front of the door and twisted his face into such a big, creepy smile it hurt. He kicked the door open and ran in, shrieking like a maniac. After a minute of this insanity, he realized no one was there. A hiss escaped his throat and he decided to sleep in the bed. He really couldn't be bothered to go back to his room and it didn't seem like that knight, otherwise known as Meta Knight, was returning anytime soon. Might as well get comfortable.

"I have no idea who you are, but can you please leave my room?" Marx opened his eyes to see a malevolent, dark shape at the end of the bed. He gasped, then screamed at the top of his lugs.

"The knight has monsters under his bed! OMIGOD!" he hopped off the bed and began to run around in circles. The shape stepped out of the darkness, turning out not to be scary at all. He was a bit taller than Marx and wore a mask and a cape. Not much of his navy blue body was exposed, especially when he wrapped the cape around himself. Anyone would recognize him as Meta Knight.

Meta Knight stood still and did nothing. The strange boy in front of him seemed harmless enough. He was probably just being a delinquent of some sort. "I asked you to leave my room. Don't you understand the meaning of that?"

Marx stopped running, out of breath. "Nah, I want to stay and SCARE YOU!" he tried to make a scary face, failing horribly. He ended up looking quite funny, "Are you scared yet?"

"No. Somewhat annoyed, but far from scared," he sighed, "I don't want to repeat myself again, but _please _leave."

"Aw, but why? Don't you want to be friends? Have you ever noticed that the word 'friends. is spelled like it should be pronounced Fry Ends?" Marx tilted his head sideways as if to charm Meta Knight into letting him stay. It didn't work.

"I have no particular desire to your friend. I don't even know your name."

Marx gasped loudly which made Meta jump. "OMIGOD! You don't know my name. This makes me sad. Now I'm going to cry and it's all your fault!"

Meta Knight wanted to do a facepalm, but he decided not to. "If you want me to know your name you could always tell me what it is."

"My name is Marx. Whenever I tell people, they sometimes call me Mark, which is annoying," he paused and thought for a moment, "I have a long introduction, but I don't want to make you suffer through it. You seem like a nice person."

"As do you. Can you return to your own home, now? I think you're parents would be worried." he was getting tired of saying this. It almost felt like he was speaking to a child.

Marx grinned mischievously. "But I live in the castle, not with my parents. I'm Dedede's jester!"

Meta Knight couldn't help thinking Marx looked too young to have a job yet. He did recall seeing him around the halls once or twice though. "Then you can visit me someday. Until then, my room is my own private area. I would appreciate it if you didn't invade again."

"Okay, I hope we can be friends! Yay! I'll see you around, 'kay?" he ran out the door and Meta Knight closed it after him. He secretly hoped the clown wouldn't return.

* * *

"Meta Knight, I made you breakfast!"

Meta Knight opened the door to a sickeningly cheerful Marx. He was balancing a plate on his head full with some kind of yellow gunk. Probably an omelette.

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm not hungry this morning," Meta was about to close the door when Marx jammed his foot in it.

"Please take this! It took me two hours to make! I don't care if you eat it, I just want you to take it! Please?" his large eyes began to water. A wave of sympathy washed over Meta Knight, causing him to take the plate.

"Thank you," he sighed. The omelette only looked half cooked, but he decided it would hurt Marx if he pointed this out to him. What a catastrophic event that would be. It'd wake up the whole castle.

Marx smiled a genuine smile and bowed at Meta Knight. "You're welcome. It's the least I can do for someone who's accepted me as their friend! I hope we see each other again. I want to learn to be more like you. Someone that others look up to, that's what I hope to be!"

"I didn't agree to be friends with you, but if that's what you want…then I shall learn to accept it."

"Yay! I'll go now, since you seem to like your alone time," he bowed once more before leaving. Meta Knight shut the door and scraped the omelette into his garbage can. A person like Marx wasn't someone he wished to be associated with. He had no meaning or importance in Meta Knight's life. There was really no reason to be his friend.

He wondered if that was a cold hearted thing to think. No one knew the future. Marx could turn out to be a useful ally. Maybe he was like Kirby, weak looking on the outside but actually strong. If that wasn't the case, he seemed like a good person at least. He wasn't cruel, sadistic, deceitful or any of those things. Yes, Marx could make a good friend.

**Author's note: That was cute. I hope you all liked it! I enjoyed writing about Meta Knight. I really did. I think I might even become one of his many fans! Not a major one, since he still needs to beat Marx for first place. That'd be a hard thing to do. KIDDING! I'll call it a tie. **

**The end was kind of like…wow, he even fooled Meta Knight. This one-shot could take place at any time between The Perfect Nobody and Last Feeling. Any time you choose. **

**Title because Meta being Marx's friend alleviated some of the lonliness.**

**P.S. to those of you who read before I added the line break..Omigod, I'm SORRY!**


End file.
